The Hayngover (OC Edition)
by mr234scott
Summary: This story is based off of the hangover, only difference is I will be using popular OC's. Shout out to "Tw1 Sparkle", "ABoyNamedAlex" and "Phantom Writer 23" for letting me borrow one of their OC's. OC's include Brayden from "Learning To Live", Erex from "A Human In Equestria 3: The 4 Horsemen" and Matt from "Love and Slavery". THIS STORY DOES NOT EFFECT ANY OTHER STORY LINES.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, before we start I just want to thank "Tw1 Spark1e", "Phantom Writer 23" and "ABoyNamedAlex" for letting me use both of their OC's. I will be using Brayden from "Learning To Live" by "Tw1 Spark1e", Matt from "Love and Slavery" by "Phantom Writer 23" and Erex from "A Human In Equestria 3: The 4 Horsemen" by "ABoyNamedAlex". I suggest reading both of those authors stories, they are both very good writers and I'm very lucky that the let me use their OC's for my story. This story does not affect any of my stories or any stories written by "Tw1 Spark1e" and/or "Phantom Writer 23", this takes place in an alternate universe where everything is fine and these four are in the same world and are friends. This story is based off of the "The Hangover" (Which I do not own), only difference is I will not be using the mane six, I will be using four OC's. To my knowledge this has never been done so hooray. Here we go.**

******Canterlot Castle, Celesta and Erex's bed chamber: 5:00 am**

Erex woke up staring at the ceiling, he could feel the wing of his alicorn lover draped over his chest. He looked to his left to see Celestia lying on her chest, snoring cutely. He smiled and kissed her muzzle, she yawns waking up, then she looks to her left at Erex. She then giggles at him.

Erex asks "How did you sleep honey?"

Celestia replies "Great, how about you?"

Erex answers "Great."

Celestia gets on top and brings Erex into a passionate kiss which he accepts.

**Canterlot Castle, Adam and Luna's bed chamber: 6:00 am**

Adam woke up, arms around Luna. He yawned before getting up, he put his pants and shirt on and walked to the balcony. He looked out over Equestria, tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life, the day he would marry Princess Luna. Adam then thought of the bachelor party him and his three human friends would be having in Los Pegasus. He then felt two hooves wrap around him and a soft warm head rest on his shoulder.

Adam says "Good morning Luna."

He then turns to be greeted by Luna herself with a smile on her face.

Luna says "Good morning Hubby."

Adam then wraps his arms around her, bringing her into a deep kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart, smiling.

Luna asks "How did you sleep?"

Adam replies "I slept great, how about you?"

Luna answers "Amazingly, last night was great. I'm glad you quit smoking."

Adam chuckles before picking Luna up making her gasp. He then carried her out of their bed chambers.

* * *

**Canterlot Castle Dinning Hall**

In the Dinning Hall, Celestia and Erex sat next to each other eating breakfast. She had a muffin on her plate and a cup of tea on the side while Erex had some toast and apple juice. Celestia used her magic to levitate the muffin to her mouth before taking a bite out of it. She then chewed it up and swallowed, the door opened to see Adam carrying a giggling Luna.

Celestia chuckled before saying "Good morning you two, how did you sleep?"

Luna blushed thinking about the night before, she then said "Great."

Adam says "Amazingly."

Celestia nods before continuing her breakfast.

* * *

**Fluttershy's Cottage, Guest Bedroom 6:45 am**

Brayden groaned before sitting up, he then rubbed his eyes before yawning. He then stood up and stretched, arms legs and back. He then stood up and walked to the door.

* * *

**Fluttershy's Cottage, Kitchen**

Brayden was now downstairs he saw Fluttershy making breakfast for the two.

Fluttershy notices him and says "Good morning Brayden, how did you sleep?"

Brayden replies "Alright, how did you sleep?"

Fluttershy answers "I slept good."

Fluttershy picks up the bowls and hands one to Brayden, inside was a combination of lettuce, tomato, cucumber, and carrots. Brayden smiles at the meal before digging in."

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres 6:30 am**

Matt awoke next to his lovely Applejack, she had his front and back hooves wrapped around her. They were face to face cuddling, Matt kissed Applejack's left cheek. She then yawned waking up, they looked into each others eyes smiling. They then began to make out, Applejack shoved her tongue into Matt's mouth, he gladly excepted it fighting with his own tongue. After a few minutes they separated, smiling again.

Applejack asks "How did you sleep Matt?"

Matt replies "Great, how about you?"

Applejack replies "Good."

They then get up and walk into the bathroom to take a shower together.

* * *

**Canterlot Castle, Luna and Adams bed chamber 7:00 am**

Adam and Luna had just gotten out of the shower. Adam looks at his watch before gasping.

Adam says "I need to go, I need to pick up the guys, get our suits and get to Los Pegasus."

Luna Replies "Alright, have fun. I will see you tomorrow."

Adam says "Alright, I love you."

Luna replies "I love you to."

They share a kiss before separating, Adam then walks away to get on the train.

* * *

**2 hours later, Ponyville **

Adam stepped off of the train, he then walked out of the station and to Golden Oaks Library. He knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opened to see Twilight, she smiled and wrapped her hooves around him. Adam returned the hug, after a few minutes they separated.

Twilight says "Adam, its so good to see you."

Adam replies "Its good to see you to, hows Brayden and Spike?"

Twilight answers "Good, Brayden and I went on a date last night, he is so sweet."

Adam says "That's great to here, so I have a question."

Twilight asks "Yes?"

Adam asks "Can the guys and I borrow your hot air balloon?"

Twilight nods and says "Sure, just bring it back when you four get back."

Adam nods and says "Thank you so much, I need to go now and pick up out suits."

Twilight says "Ok, it was nice talking to you."

Adam replies "It was nice talking to you to Twi, see you later."

Twilight waves and says "By Adam, see you soon."

Adam then begins walking to Carousel Boutique.

* * *

Carousel Boutique

Adam knocks on the door, the door opens to see Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle yells in glee "ADAM!"

She then jumps into his arms and nuzzles his chest, Adam smiles and ruffles her mane. Rarity emerges from the door.

Rarity says "Sweetie Belle, who is- oh, Adam how are you dear?"

Adam replies "I'm good, how about you?"

Rarity says "I'm doing good."

Adam asks "And what about you sweety how are-"

He then noticed Sweetie Belle had fallen asleep in his arms, Adam and Rarity aww.

Rarity says quietly "Lets go inside."

Adam nods before stepping inside closing the door behind him. They sit on Rarities sofa, Adam sets Sweetie Belle next to him.

Rarity asks "Would you like anything, food, water, tea?"

Adam shakes his head before saying "I'm here to pick up Brayden's Suit, Erex's suit, Matt's suit and my suit."

Rarity nods and walks to the back of the shop, she comes back a few minutes later with the four suits in her magical grasp, each with a name on it.

Adam says "Thanks Rarity, how much?"

Rarity replies "Oh no no no Adam, its no charge for a good friend."

Adam asks "Are you sure, I have more than enough to pay with."

Rarity replies "Its alright dear, you are my friend and I insist."

Adam says "Thank you."

Rarity says "Why your very welcome."

Adam says "Alright, I need to go. The guys and I are going to Los Pegasus for my bachelor party."

Rarity says "Alright, be careful and have fun."

Adam nods, he then leaves the Boutique.

**Well, that was chapter one everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it with the new characters. Shout out to "Phantom Writer 23", "ABoyNamedAlex" "Tw1 Spark1e" for letting me borrow their OC's. Again, I suggest reading a few of their stories to, they are really good stories. Also read my new story "Second Chances", its the sequel to "A journey across dimensions", also read that story if you haven't, its my most successful story at 19k views. Again thanks for reading, and as always, see you later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Apple Acres: 10:00 am**

Matt walked out of the bathroom with Applejack next to him, he looked at the clock on the dresser, it read 10:00 am.

Matt says "Alright, I need to go. Adam said to meet him in Ponyville town square at 10:30 am."

Applejack says "Alright honey, have fun. I will see you tomorrow at the wedding."

Matt says in a lovey "Ok, I love you my sweet apple pie."

Applejack replies in a lovey tone "I love you to honey bun."

They share a long kiss, Matt grabbed her flank with his left hand and pulled her closer. She moaned a little, they separated before smiling. Matt then walks out of their room, down the stairs and outside to the trail that lead to Ponyville.

* * *

**Golden Oaks Library: 10:15 am**

Brayden had left Fluttershy's and went to his marefriend Twilight's for a little before he left with his three friends. Him and Twilight were cuddling on the couch, she was going to miss him. Sure it was only a day and a half but she had not gone so long without her beau. Brayden stroked her cheek making her blush, he then placed a kiss on her forehead. She then kissed him on the lips pushing him on his back, he accepted her wrapping both arms around her. Spike walked down the stairs not noticing the two, he rounded the corner to the kitchen when he heard Twilight moan a little.

Spike says "Can you two do that when your alone, the library is a public place."

Brayden looks upside down at Spike and replies "Your jealous that I have such a pretty mare such as Twilight."

Twilight looks up at Spike and says "Yea Spike, when are you gonna ask Rarity?"

Spike blushes, he has no reply. He then says "Never mind, continue if you two want."

He then walks back upstairs, Twilight chuckles along with Brayden. Brayden looks up at the wall clock to see it read 10:20 am.

Brayden says "Alright Twi, I need to go. I need to be at Ponyville town square to meet with Adam."

Twilight says "Ok honey, be careful and don't get in trouble."

Brayden replies "I will, and I will make sure neither me nor the guys get in trouble."

Twilight says "Alright, I love you."

Brayden says "I love you to."

Brayden and Twilight press their lips together, Brayden put his right hand on her back rubbing her, she moaned at the feeling of his hand. After a few minutes the separate. Twilight then lets Brayden off of the couch, he then stands and walks towards the door. He opens it and walks outside closing it behind him.

* * *

**Ponyville Town Square: 10:30 am**

Adam was leaning against a light pole, waiting for his three friends. He then saw Matt in the corner of his eye and thought of a fun trick to play on him. Matt spotted Adam and walked towards him, once he was within talking distance Matt said "Hey Adam, hows it going?"

Adam says "Adam, who's that?"

Matt says "Adam, that's your name, Adam."

Adam replies "I don't know what your talking about."

Matt sighs and says "Quit fucking with me Adam."

Adam chuckles and says "Nice to meet you to Matt."

They see Brayden walk up, he says "Hey Adam, hey Matt, how's it going?"

Adam says "Alright."

Matt answers "Good, you?"

Brayden says "Never better, ready to go to Los Pegasus."

Adam says "Me to, just need to wait for Erex."

* * *

**Ponyville town square: 10:45 am**

The three were sitting around, still waiting for Erex. Every so often either a mare or foal would approach the trio asking for an autograph. They would accept, after fifteen minutes they started to get annoyed with Erex being late.

Adam says "Alright, he has 5 minutes or we are-"

SLAM

They heard a loud slam nearby, they turned to see Erex.

Erex looks up and says "Thanks."

Above were two pegasi royal guards attached to a carriage, they nodded and flew away.

Adam asks "Let me guess, fashionably late?"

Erex replies "Sorry guys, Celestia needed help with 'something'."

Adam thought before he got the idea, he replies "It's alright, come on, we need to get to the balloon."

**Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Open Field 10:45 am**

The four friends lead by Adam walked to a hot air balloon in the open field.

Brayden says "Alright, you three get in and get the balloon inflated, I need to go get a bag from Twilight's."

Adam says "Alright, just be back in 15 minutes."

Brayden nods and begins to walk back, meanwhile Matt was in the balloon getting the fire on while Erex was getting the balloon part evenly spread out so it would open without tangling. After 15 minutes, Brayden was back with a backpack and the balloon was inflated. The four got in, Adam getting in last, disconnected the anchors before getting in. Then Brayden pulled the lever increasing the flame raising the balloon to 20 feet, with each pull the balloon raised by 15 feet. After 15 pulls they were at a flyable height of 225 feet, once they were at height the wind blew them South East towards Los Pegasus.

* * *

**Los Pegasus: 5:00 pm**

After six hour flight, they arrived. As they landed in the hot air balloon bay on the roof of the carriage parking garage, Adam hopped out and guided it onto the spot. The rest hopped out and put the balloon in the basket, Brayden removed his bag that was used to hold the lunch they had on the ride.

Adam says "Alright, we will be staying in a hotel called "Celestia's Palace" in the Kings suit. Complements of Princess Celestia herself."

Erex says to himself "Nice, thank you honey."

Adam leads them to an elevator, once they get out onto and across the street to the hotel "Celestia's Palace". Inside they were greeted by a 35 degree temperature drop from the 110 degrees outside to the 75 degrees inside of the hotel/casino. They were also greeted by the smell of elderly ponies and cigarette/cigar smoke. In Equestria, you only needed to be 17 to drink and gamble but needed to be 19 to smoke.

Adam says "Alright, wait here. I will be right back with the room key."

Adam then walks to the front desk where a young mare who looked to be in her late teens, she had a lead black that seemed to grow slightly lighter as it went further down (Like Octavia's), it was flat like Pinkamina's but only goes to her shoulders, her fur was a cream yellow similar to Fluttershy's but a little darker, she was wearing a white dress. She was a unicorn, in her magical grasp was a magazine which she read cutely

Adam asks "Excuse me miss?"

She looks up and is startled to see the human standing there, she then blushes.

The mare says "Oh my gosh, its you, Adam, the future king of Equestria."

Adam says "Yes, that's me"

The mare squees before saying "Can I get an autograph, please."

Adam chuckles before saying "Sure, I need a-"

Before he could finish, the mare levitated a pen and paper over to Adam. He then chuckled at how the mare acted, he then picked up the pen and paper. He looked up at the mare for a second to see her sitting, cutely looking at him.

Adam asks "Who should I make this out to?"

The mare says "Scarlet Ebony."

Adam nods and writes "To Scarlet Ebony, hope you grow into a smart and beautiful mare, yours truly, King Adam." He finished and handed the paper and pen back to the mare. She read it and blushed deeply, she then looks up with a smile on her face. She then reaches over and pulls him into a hug which he accepted, after a few seconds they separated.

Adam says "Alright, I have a room under Thomas."

Scarlet nods and walks to the back room, she comes back with a key in her magical grasp. She levitates it to him which he grabs and puts in his pocket.

Scarlet says "Have a nice stay."

Adam says "Thanks, see you around."

Adam then walks back to his friends, upon arrival Erex says "Ohhhhhhhhh, Adam getting touchy with mares."

Adam scoffs before saying "She is just a fan and wanted a hug, so I accepted."

Brayden asks "You got the key, right?"

Adam nods, removing the key. They walk to a nearby elevator and press the button, inside emerges an unfamiliar Alicorn. She had a Cream White coat a mint color mane and tail, her cutie mark was a quill in a bottle of ink. She had hazel eyes and was about as tall as Twilight. She sees Adam and jumps a little.

Adam says "Hello miss, I'm afraid we haven't meet."

The Alicorn looks at Adam in aww before saying "The new King, your Majesty. Pleased to meet you."

She bows, Adam chuckles before saying "I'm not a king yet, tomorrow I will be."

The Alicorn stands, she says "Well, I'm sorry for the rude introduction. My name is Princess Cabos, but please call me Heather."

Adam replies "Hello Heather, pleased to meet you. My name is Adam, but please, call me Adam."

They both share a laugh, Heather says "Well, I should be off. My mother is waiting for me at the Luxor."

Adam says "Well, see you around."

Heather then runs off, Adam and the other three get in the elevator. A bouncer is present, he asks "What floor?"

Adam replies "Kings Suit Please."

The bouncer asks "May I see your room key?"

Adam hands shows him the key, he nods and clicks the top button.

* * *

**Kings Suit: 5:30 pm**

After the short elevator ride they reached the top of the 50 floor building. Adam opened the door to the room, the room was huge. It had a short hallway leading to a big living room. The living room had a fire place with a flat screen TV above, in front of the fire place were two sofas angled next to each other and a coffee table in the middle. A kitchen merged with the kitchen, it had an island with marble counter tops, an oven, a fridge and sink all in stainless steel. Both walls of the living room and kitchen was a large window that was ceiling to ground. Going the other way was a hallway that lead to four bedrooms of spacious sizes, all with decent sized bathrooms. Adam smiled at the sights, he then ran to one of the rooms and jumped face first onto a bed.

Adam then yells "Mine."

After a few minutes, Erex Brayden and Matt had claimed rooms. They then regrouped in the living room, Adam then looks out the window.

Adam says "Well gentlemen, this is it. My last night as a free man before I will dedicate the rest of my life to Luna."

Matt says "I'm proud of you man."

Erex agrees "Me to."

Brayden says "Me three."

Adam turns to the three and says "Thank you, now lets go get dinner. Then to a good time."

* * *

**Roof of Hotel: 7:30 pm**

After dinner, Adam, Erex and Matt followed Brayden to the roof of the hotel. Once in the center of the rood Brayden turns to the three.

Adam asks "Why are we up here?"

Brayden removes his back pack and removes a bottle of Apple Jack Daniels and four shot glasses. He then pours four shots and hands one to each friend, he then puts the bottle back in the bag.

Matt says "Brayden, the hard liquor guy."

Erex says "Awesome dude, only ever had this once."

Adam asks "Why did you bring this."

Brayden replies "Well, I knew it would be your last night to have actual fun, so I thought we could all have a shot before going to gamble and get drunk."

Matt says "Alright, one drink."

Erex looks to Adam and says "You did it buddy."

Adam says "To a night, we will never forget."

They then touch glasses before downing the shot, then, darkness.

**Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Morning, Kings Suit: 9:00 am**

We see the suit is a wreck, the couch and love seat are over turned. The TV is in the fire place melted, the fridge is on its backas well. We see Brayden on the ground face first, he groans as he begins to wake up. He turns on his back and opens his eyes to see the ceiling. After a few minutes of lying their Brayden finally finds words.

Brayden asks to no one apparently "What happened last night?"

After a few minutes he hears a clucking, he looks around to see a rooster walking around. He sighs as he tries to stand when he stumbles to a sitting position again. He then hears a loud pounding noise, he stands to his feet again and begins to stumble to the source, in the kitchen he can see the right door on the fridge trying to be opened from the inside. He walks over and opens it to see Erex, he had a black eye and few missing teeth.

Brayden says in a worried tone "Erex, what happened to you?"

Erex replies "I-I don't know, the last thing I remember was taking that shot."

Brayden says "Me to, come on, we need to find the other two."

Erex replies "Alright, help me."

Brayden grabs Erex's left hand and pulled him out. Once Erex was out they walked to the living room.

Erex says "Wow, what the hell happened last night?"

Brayden replies "That's what I'm wondering."

They walk to the bedroom Matt had claimed and opened the door to see Matt on his back and an unknown hoof draped over his bare chest.

Erex says "Oh shit, what did they do?"

Brayden shrugs, he then says "Go look for Adam, I will wake up Matt."

Erex nods and leaves to look for Adam, Brayden meanwhile went to wake up Matt. He shook Matt, he didn't wake up. He shook him again, harder this time, nothing. He then checked for a pulse, he was alive.

He then shouts "Matt, wake up!"

Matt the yawns, he turns over to see Brayden, Matt says "Brayden, what happened?"

Brayden replies "I don't know, we are gonna find Adam and leave. Who is that on you?"

Matt looks to see a hoof, similar to Fluttershy's but a little darker. Matt lifts the blanket to find the same mare Adam meet at the check in counter.

Brayden says "Oh fuck."

Matt says "Um, I didn't do anything I swear, the last thing I remember was taking that shot, honest."

Brayden replies "It's ok, Erex and I are the same. Erex is looking for Adam."

Erex then runs in with wide eyes, Brayden asks "What?"

Erex replies "Its Adam, he's gone."

Brayden says "WHAT!"

Matt says "Oh shit."

Erex continues "Yea, and so is his mattress."

Scarlet moans slightly, the three guys look at her. She was face first so her moan was muffled but it is still detectable.

Erex says "We need to get her home and we need to find Adam."

Brayden and Matt nod before getting up, Matt shakes Scarlet slightly, she yawns before waking up. Scarlet looks at Matt and smiles.

Scarlet says "Good morning Matt, you were amazing last night. I'm gonna go make breakfast."

She then gets of the bed and walks out of the room.

Erex looks at Matt and asks "Did you two, you know?"

Matt replies "I don't know, I don't remember getting off of the roof last night."

Brayden walks to the kitchen to see Scarlet cooking something, he walks to her and taps her shoulder. She turns and smiles at him.

Scarlet says "Hi Brayden, want anything?"

Brayden replies "Listen, I don't meant to come off like and ass but we need to get you home."

Scarlet replies "But why."

Brayden scratches the back of his head in guilt before saying "Well, Adam is going to get married today. Problem is we can't find him, we are going to leave very soon to find him but we can't have an under aged Mare with us. No offence to you, you are very beautiful and kind but the three of us are with somepony else."

Scarlet blushes at the compliment, she then uses her magic to turn off the oven.

Scarlet then says "Thank you Brayden, I can find my own way home, but thanks for letting me off easy."

She the wraps her hooves around his waist, hugging him, he hugs her back. After a few seconds she walks away, he then hears the door open the shut. He walks to the living room to see Matt and Erex putting stuff back in order. Once they finished they turned to Brayden.

Brayden asks "Ready?"

They nod, they all then walk out the door.

* * *

**Breakfast Area: 9:30 am**

Brayden, Erex and Matt were eating breakfast.

Brayden asks "So were should we start?"

Matt says "We could start in the casinos."

Erex lifts his arm to take a sip of his juice when Brayden notices something.

Brayden asks "Whats that on your arm?"

Erex looks on his arm to find a wristband, upon closer inspection he saw it was a hospital band.

Erex says "I was in the hospital last night."

Matt says "Maybe we could start their."

Brayden nods finishing his breakfast, the three then leave the hotel.

* * *

**Outside, Celestia's Palace: 9:50 am**

They walk outside, two shofers walk over to Brayden and ask "Are you Brayden?"

Brayden nods, they nod and walk to the driveway under the canopy to waive down a cop car (**A.N. Yes, the cops in Los Pegasus drive police cars.)** The car is a 2013 Dodge Charger SRT8 with a two inch lift. Brayden gets nervous, out of the car comes a third shofer.

He says "Here is your officer."

The shofer the tosses the keys to Brayden who catches them. The three are dumbstruck, they all get in the car. Erex in the passenger seat, Brayden in the driver seat and Matt in the back. Brayden starts the car to hear the roar of the 470 hp engine, upon further inspection the speedometer went to 180 mph. Brayden puts it into drive and begins to drive away, after a few minutes they were caught in the dreaded LP traffic.

Brayden sighs and says "We have no time for this."

He looks left to see the sidewalk right their, he says "Fuck it."

He then brings the wheel all the way right and drives the squad car up the curb. He then turns the sirens on.

Matt asks "What are you doing?"

Brayden ignores him and grabs the mic for the intercom, he then begins to speak "Attention, Los Pegasus Ponies, please move out of the way. Official Police business, move out of the way."

Matt says "Alright, I want out."

He goes to leave but to his dismay the door was locked.

Matt says "The door is locked.""

Erex says "Really, the back doors on a police car are locked. I wonder why?"

Matt then remembered they were in a police car.

Brayden then turns off of the walkway, he says "I should have be a fuckin cop."

They then drive to the hospital and park in the parking lots police spot and go inside.

**Chapter End . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Pegasus Memorial Hospital**

Erex, Matt and Brayden walk inside the hospital, they go to the secretary. The secretary is a stallion, he had a red coat and an orange mane and tail.

Erex asks "Hey, where is."

He looks at his wristband, he finishes "Doctor Truth."

The secretary nods and points his hoof at another stallion in a white coat, the three walk to him.

Erex asks "Dr Truth?"

The doctor turns around and says "Ahh, Erex, how is you leg?"

Erex says "Alright, can you tell us what happened last night?"

Truth replies "Well, it was just you three guys and one other guy."

Matt asks "Was he alright?"

Truth replies "He was fine, just whacked out of his mind."

Brayden asks "Did we mention any locations, anywhere we might have gone?"

Truth answers "You four were talking about a wedding you guys came from at the Chapel of the bells."

Brayden asks "Can you give us directions there?"

Truth replies "Sure, you want to make a left on the corner of "Get A Map" and "Fuck Off"."

The three look at him in unamusement, truth continues "I a doctor, not a tour guide, find your own way."

The three leave to the police car, they then get a map and find the chapel.

**Chapel of the Bells**

The three walk in to be greeted by a stallion, he had a grey coat with a red mane and tail.

Brayden says "Hello, were we here last night?"

The stallion nods before saying "My name is Fun Pop, I assume you are here to see the wedding pictures you three were in?"

Brayden asks "Which one of us got married."

Fun Pop points to Erex, the color drains from Erex.

Brayden asks "Who did he get married to?"

Fun Pop replies "Why the newly coorinated Princess Cabos."

Erex was in shock, Brayden asks "Can we see the pictures?"

Fun Pop nods before going to receive a book, he comes back with a book of pictures. He then levitates out a few pictures, the first was of Erex and Princess Cabos kissing, the second was of the four guys in their blue tux's and the third was of the four holding the Princess.

Brayden asks "Where is she staying?"

Fun Pop replies "The Luxor."

Brayden replies "Thanks."

The three get in the car, upon getting in, another car pulls up. It looked as is somepony stole a police car and removed the police equipment, the windows rolled down and two SMG's emerged followed b fun fire, the three ducked behind the doors to hide from the gun fire. After the fire stopped they heard the car drive away. The three friends sat up in shook, in the back Matt was shaking.

Matt the yells "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Brayden turns to him and says "Matt, calm done alright, we will figure out what happened and find Adam."

Matt calmed down, Brayden turns on the car and they drive to the Luxor.

* * *

**Luxor Hotel**

The three walk in the hotel, they immediately go the the front desk.

Brayden asks "I need the room number of Princess Cabos."

The stallion laughs at the demand, he replies "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Brayden begs "Please, we are trying to find our friend, he is lost and we can't find him."

The stallion replies "That's your problem, not mine."

Brayden begins to get mad, but his anger was suppressed when he saw the Alicorn in question walking over to them.

Brayden says "Thank Celestia, Princess, we need your help."

Princess Cabos replies "Sure, follow me to my room, I can answer your questions.

* * *

**Princess Suit**

The four walk in, the Princess sits on the couch. Matt sits in one of the arm chairs, Brayden in the other. Erex is looking for a place to sit, Princess Cabos gestures with her wing to sit next to him, he does as told. She the wraps a wing around him and pulls him closer."

Brayden asks "Alright, my first question is what time did we meet you last night."

Princess Cabos replies "Around 9 pm, the last time I saw you guys was about 5 am."

Brayden continues "Ok, in that time span what did we do?"

Princess Cabos begins "Around 9:30 am we went and played poker until about midnight. Then we went to Silver Soldiers mansion and stole his tiger, after that we went to a tattoo parlor were Brayden got a tattoo, then you four dropped me off here and went back."

They were all shocked, then the door was kicked down.

POLICE FREEZE!

_**Chapter End . . .**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Pegasus Police Station: 11:00 am**

Erex, Brayden and Matt sat on the bench in the station in handcuffs. They had been arrested for Celestia know what crime, the police had stormed the hotel room talking the three humans. Now they sat in the station awaiting punishment, a police pony walked up to the three with a key in his magical grasp. He then uncuffed the three, then took the cuffs away.

He says "Your free to go."

Brayden asks "Why?"

The officer replies "Somepony, or should I say some dragonesque, posted bail for you three."

He walked away and the three saw Discord, he had a fedora on with a feather in it, on his face however was a scowl. The three walked to him, they could sense the anger in him.

Brayden asks "Hey Discord, whats up?"

Discord replies "Whats up is you three along with your friend Adam stole a bag from me, a bag which so happens to have 20 grand in playing chips."

Brayden asks "Whats that on your back?"

Discord replies "A bag similar to mine, except it only has a bottle of Apple Jack Daniels, four shot glasses and a few pictures of Twilight Sparkle in it."

Brayden then says "Oh, we probably took it by accident then, my bag is the same color."

They all walk out and see that the hotel is only a few blocks away.

Brayden says "Come on, we aren't far."

* * *

**Kings Suit: 11:15 am**

The four walk in to hear music playing, not to loud but recognizable. They continued in to see a shocking sight, it was Silver Soldier and his security guard. Silver Solider was as tall a Big Mac but more muscular, he was also a Zebra. Silver Soldier turns to see the four and chuckles.

Silver Soldier says "Hey assholes, wheres my tiger?"

Brayden says in shock "Silver Soldier."

Silver Soldier replies "Bet yo ass its Silver Soldier, where is my damn tiger?"

They then hear a roar, Silver chuckles and looks at the four again. He then walks to Erex, he then puts his front hooves in a boxing position and approaches on his back hooves. He punches the air a few times bobbing and weaving, he then give Erex a right hook knocking him out. Brayden and Matt give off and ohhh.

Discord says to himself "He's still got it."

Sliver says "You have until he walks up to get my tiger out hear, he must be alive and knocked out."

Matt walks to the bathroom and opens the door, in the bathtub is a tiger. The tiger roars, Matt yelps and closes the door.

Matt says "Um, shit, Silver do you have anything to knock him out with."

Silver replies "No, but if you have ruffies then use then."

Matt starts to get worried, finally Brayden removes a bottle from his pocket.

Brayden says "Here."

Matt looks at the bottle, he then asks "What is that?"

Brayden sighs before saying "Its the ruffies I used to drug the four of us last night."

Matt yells "WHAT, YOU DRUGGED US?"

Brayden replies "Listen, that doesnt matter right now, put these in a salad that's in the fridge and put it in the bathroom."

Matt replies "Fine, but you own Erex, Adam and myself for last night."

Brayden replies "Alright, just go."

Matt takes the bottle and runs to the kitchen, he then takes the salad out of the fridge and drops a few ruffies in. He then runs to the bathroom, opens the door, slides the bowl in and shuts the door. He then walked to the living room.

Matt says "Now we wait."

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

They heard a loud slamming, like a body falling to the ground. Matt stands and walks to the bathroom and opens the door, inside is the tiger passed out on the ground. He sighs, he then turns to Brayden and gestures for him to come over. Brayden does and they both drag the tiger into the living room.

Silver says "Alright, thanks. I will be off now."

He then puts the tiger on his back and walks out with his guard.

Discord then says "Alright, now about my bag."

Branden then runs to his room and comes back with the bag, they trade bags. Discord opens the bag, inside he finds nothing."

Discord yells in rage "WHERE ARE MY CHIPS?"

Brayden replies "I don't know."

Discord says "Well then, I guess you three will have to win my chips back."

Matt says "Ohh yea, and what happens if we don't?"

Discord replies "I will make sure all of Equestria knows of what you four did last night."

Brayden says "You have no proof."

Discord removes a camera from what seemed to be out of no where.

Discord asks "Do I?"

Matt looks at Brayden before saying "Brayden, this will what you own the three of us. Erex and I have no idea how to gamble."

Brayden nods, he then walks down stairs.

* * *

**Celestia's Palace, Craps Table 11:50 am**

Brayden walks to a Craps table, he had five bits worth of playing chips that he had turn into twenty grand worth of playing chips in less then an hour. He sat down at the Craps table. There were four other players at the table.

The dealer says "5 to play sir."

Brayden sighs handing his only chips over. He the pushed the button rolling the dice, it was a seven. Brayden heard what sounded like change hitting metal, he looked down to see the tray that was in front of him with chips.

Brayden asks "Whats with the chips?"

The dealer replies "Every time a seven comes up each player gets a thousand chips. The only one to pay is the roller, if you pay ten bits then you roll tow dice for a chance at 2500 chips."

Brayden nods, he knew this would be an easy game.

**_Chapter End . . ._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Craps Table: 12:00 pm**

Brayden has done it, he has gotten enough bits to pay back Discord. He put all of the bits in the bag Discord gave him, closed it and slung it over his back. He then walked to the elevator.

* * *

**Kings Suit: 12:10 pm**

Brayden walks in and throws the bag at Discord who barely catches it, he opens the bag and counts the chips. He then nods closing the bag, then he slings the bag over his back and walks to the door opening it.

Discord says "Oh, by the way, Adam is on the roof."

He then shuts the door, Brayden, Matt and Erex go wide eyed. They then run for the door and leave.

* * *

**Roof Of Celestia's Palace: 12:15 pm**

The three climb up the ladder and start to look around, Brayden is looking near where they last where when.

Erex yells "I FOUND HIM!"

Brayden runs to Erex and Matt, once there he sees Adam on his mattress. He was face up and asleep, also he was sunburned.

Brayden shakes Adam and says "Adam, buddy, wake up."

After a few minutes he groans, he opens his eyes and groans in pain.

Adam asks "Wh, Where the hell am I?"

Brayden replies "We are on the roof of Celestia's Palace."

Adam asks "What happened last night?"

Matt replies "Alright, so we played poker, Erex married Princess Cabos, I had sex with Scarlet Ebony, we stole Silver Soldiers tiger, and we stole twenty thousand bits in playing chips from Discord. We have been running all over Los Pegasus trying to find you and solve these problem. Also Brayden spiked our drinks."

Adam looks at Brayden who begins to sweat bullets, Adam then stands to his feet and tackles Brayden.

Adam yells "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ARE THE REASON I COULD BE LATE TO MY WEDDING YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Brayden replies "I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a good time with my own kind. I didn't think what Big Mac gave me would be that bad."

Erex asks "Big Mac gave that to you?"

Brayden replies "Yea, he said it wouldn't be that bad."

Adam got off of Brayden and helped him up, he then says "I'm sorry I tackled you. Listen, what we did tonight, we don't tell anypony. Got that."

The three nod, Adam continues "Alright, lets check out and get to Canterlot."

The four run to the ladder, they slide down to save time and run to the lobby.

* * *

**Celestia's Palace, Lobby: 12:30 pm**

Adam walks to the front desk to see Scarlet Ebony again.

Adam says "Hey Scarlet, I would like to check out please."

Scarlet nods and writes a few thing in a book in front of her, she then nods.

Scarlet says "Ok, all good to go, hope you had a nice stay."

Adam replies "Thanks, have a good day."

Adam turns to see Erex and Princess Cabos talking, Princess Cabos has tears running down her face, they hug then Princess Cabos walks away.

Adam walks to the three and asks "How did she take it?"

Erex replies "She's heart broken but she understands that my heart belongs to another."

Adam replies "That's good that you told her, come on you three, we have a wedding to get to."

* * *

**Park Garage**

The four get out of the elevator and see that the hot-air balloon is gone. In the spot however are four paper bags.

Adam says "Oh shit, how are we gonna get home."

Just then a car pulls up, it looks as if it was an LPPD police car was stripped of its police equipment.

Erex says "Wait, DUCK!"

The four duck but the gun fire doesn't come, they look to see the driver of the same car that shot at them earlier.

He says "Hey, need a ride?"

The four nod, the driver gets out and tosses them the keys, he then says "That Silver Soldier colt stole your balloon, you can have my car if you want."

Adam nods and says "Thanks, Brayden, go get those bags."

Brayden does as told, he comes back with the bags.

Adam says "Find the bag with your name on it."

After a few minutes they find their bag, they then open the bags and put the suits on that are inside.

Adam says "TO CANTERLOT!"

They all get in, Adam does a burnout before driving down and out of the parking garage.

* * *

**Canterlot Castle: 1:00 pm**

Luna was on her bed, she had a few tears running down her face. Celestia comes in and sits next to her.

Celestia asks "Whats wrong my dear sister?"

Luna replies "It's Adam, he was supposed to be back an hour ago. Do you think something happened?"

Celestia replies "Lulu, I'm sure they are alright. The winds are strong today, they could be a little behind schedule."

Luna looks at Celestia before hugging her, she says "I hope you right Tia."

* * *

**Ponyville: 4:00 pm**

The Dodge Charger was speeding, going 140 mph. Adam could see ponyville ahead and slowed to around 60 mph. He went through the city, ponies were looking at the car in curiosity having never seen such vehicle. The only ones who didn't really care were the rich ponies who had been to Los Pegasus. They began to reach the edge of town, once they were out of town and on the brick road to Canterlot they were back up to 140 mph.

* * *

**Canterlot: 6:30 pm**

Adam was stopped by a royal guard, Adam rolled down the window.

The guard says "Sorry Adam, no cars aloud here. You can leave it hear but it can't go any further."

Adam nods turning off the car, the four got out and walked to the castle.

* * *

**Canterlot Castle: 6:50 pm**

The four were now in the castle, the wedding was to be held in the wedding chapel.

Adam says "Alright, we need to take the back way and sneak into the picture, Brayden is my first man. Erex will stand next to Brayden and Matt next to Erex."

The three nod, they then make their way to the chapel

* * *

**Canterlot Wedding Chapel: 6:57 pm**

We see Celestia standing in the middle of the stage, the mane six are Luna's brides maids. To the right on the stage we see no groom, no best man and two missing grooms men. The crowd is full of ponies, no chair unfilled. All of a sudden four figures come from behind Celestia. Everypony gasps, Adam stands in the stop he was assigned, Brayden next to him, then Erex and Matt.

Celestia asks quietly "Where were you four."

Adam replies "I will explain later."

All of a sudden the music starts and the doors open. Luna emerges from the door in her dress. She trots slowly and the flower fillies (Cutie Mark Crusaders) were throwing flowers behind her. She then steps up the stairs and stand in front of Adam smiling.

Celestia begins "We are gathered here today-"

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Celestia says "Do you, Princess Luna, take Adam Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Luna says "I do."

Celestia says "And do you Adam Thomas, take Princess Luna to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

Adam says "I do."

Celestia says "Then by the power invested in me and all of Equestria, I announce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Adam looks at Luna, she says "Get those lips over her Hubby."

They then share a long kiss, the crowd cheers in glee as the couple kiss. Once they separate they walk down the stairs and out of the chapel.

* * *

**After Party: 7:30 pm**

The after party is being held in the Canterlot garden, the four guys are chatting.

Brayden says "Well, congratulations Adam, your finally married."

Adam replies "Thanks."

Matt says "Hey guys, look what I found in my pocket back in Los Pegasus."

He removes a digital camera from his pocket, Adam says "Dude, lets take a picture."

They all nod, Adam grabs the camera and the four group together to take a picture, Adam clicks the button to hear a beep. He looks at the camera to see the memory is full.

Adam says "Um, its full."

Brayden asks "Full of what."

Erex replies "Pictures."

Adam says "Shut up."

Matt says "Alright, we look at all of these pictures one by one. Then we delete them and put this thing to bed."

Adam says Alright, lets do it."

Adam then clicks the the picture view mode, the four crowd in so only they could see the picture. The picture load.

All four of the says "Oh Celestia no."

_**Chapter End . .** ._


	8. Chapter 8: Bonus Chapter

**Hello everyone, as you can see this is a bonus chapter. Pretty much this chapter is like the ending credits for the hangover. I will describe the 50 pictures on the camera the four guys looked at. Enjoy.**

**Picture 1**

We see both Matt and Scarlet Ebony locking lips, you can see from the small partings between their mouth that they are wrestling tongues.

**Picture 2**

We see Adam with a bottle of whisky, he has the opening in his mouth. His head is all the way back and he is downing the bottle. Brayden and Erex are cheering him on.

**Picture 3**

We see Adam now looking at the finished bottle of whiskey while Erex and Brayden are clapping in the background.

**Picture 4**

We see Adam now vomiting in the street, Erex and Brayden are pointing and laughing.

**Picture 5**

We see Erex with his fists up in front of somepony with a pissed look on his face.

**Picture 6**

We see the stallion have thrown a punch at Erex which he took to the jaw.

**Picture 7**

We see Erex now having punched the stallion in the nose.

**Picture 8**

We see Erex kneeing the stallion in the jaw.

**Picture 9**

We see the stallion is knocked out while Erex is looking at the camera wide eyed and smiling ear to ear. He is missing three teeth.

**Picture 10**

We see Brayden with a shotgun aimed in the air mid fire, he is clenching his teeth.

**Picture 11**

We see Adam sitting on the hood of a police car (A dodge charger srt) with a shotgun in hand. We also see Princess Cabos and Erex locking lips against the side of the car. The lights are flashing and inside the car is Brayden in the driver seat.

**Picture 12**

We see Brayden at a poker table next to Discord, around the two is a crowd which appears to be cheering. Brayden is rolling dice, Brayden and Discord are smiling be serious.

**Picture 13**

We then see Brayden and Discord cheering, Discord with and arm around Brayden's neck in a brotherly way.

**Picture 14**

We see the kings suit full of partying ponies.

**Picture 15**

We see Matt on his back on the coffee table with Scarlet Ebony on top of his, they are sharing and ice cream cone.

**Picture 16**

We see Brayden in a drinking game, he is against Bulk Biceps. They are both going strong, Adam and Erex are cheering him on.

**Picture 17**

We see Bulk Biceps passed out and Brayden standing up cheering along with everyone else.

**Picture 18**

We see Silver Soldier passed out in his bed with his wife.

**Picture 19**

We see Brayden pretending to punch Silver Soldier.

**Picture 20**

We see both Adam and Erex over Silver Soldier, Erex trying not to laugh and Adam shushing him.

**Picture 21**

We see Brayden in the police car, he is doing a burnout in an abandoned parking lot.

**Picture 22**

We see the police car doing doughnuts, not much smoke.

**Picture 23**

We see the police car still doing doughnuts, medium amount of smoke.

**Picture 24**

We see the police car still doing doughnuts, lost of smoke.

**Picture 25**

We then see the smoke clear to see the ground full of black circles.

**Picture 26**

We see Brayden laying on his stomach, back exposed, on a reclining chair.

**Picture 27**

We see a unicorn with a tattoo gun in her magical grasp starting to tattoo Brayden's back.

**Picture 28**

We see the artist finished with one wing of an eagle.

**Picture 29**

We see the artist finished with the other wing.

**Picture 30**

We see the artist finished with the tattoo.

**Picture 31**

We see Matt and Filthy Rich talking.

**Picture 32**

We see Filthy Rich getting angry.

**Picture 33**

We see Filthy Rich throw a punch at Matt.

**Picture 34**

We see Matt try and return the blow but Adam and Brayden are holding him back while Filthy Rich's security is holding him back.

**Picture 35**

We see Brayden smoking a cigar while a stripper gives him a lapdance.

**Picture 36**

We see Adam on the roof on his mattress, he is face down asleep.

**Picture 37**

We see Erex asleep in a hospital bed with Adam and Matt posing next to him.

**Picture 38**

We see Erex sat up in the hospital bed holding a bottle of vodka, he is happy.

**Picture 39**

We see Brayden sitting in a plastic chair drinking a beer.

**Picture 40**

We see Adam behind him with a smirk.

**Picture 41**

We see Adam rear his leg back.

**Picture 42**

We see Adam has kicked one of the back legs off of the plastic chair.

**Picture 43**

We see Brayden on his back laughing.

**Picture 44**

We see Brayden and Erex arm wrestling.

**Picture 45**

We see Brayden wins.

**Picture 46**

We see Adam and Matt arm wrestling.

**Picture 47**

We see Adam win.

**Picture 48**

We see Adam and Brayden arm wrestling.

**Picture 49**

We see Adam wins.

**Picture 50**

We see Adam has flipped a table cheering at his victory.

**Well, that's it. Thanks again to Tw1 Spark1e, Phantom Writer 23 and ABoyNamedAlex for letting me borrow their OC's for this story. Go check out their stories once you've finished mine, they are amazing writers, I have a few of their stories favorited. That's all for now, and as always, see you later.**


End file.
